Super Smash Brothers Open Mic Night 2
by Echo's Crow
Summary: With Full permission of the original authors, this is the Sequel of the unfinished story Super smash brothers open mic night. the original can be found at the website listed on my profile. Read&Review.


In the midst of the stormiest night of the year, Bowser had the nightmare again. His mind flashed to Kirby's bar. The fight with mario, the night with peach, the meteor shower, walking in just in time to see link run himself through with his sword. The field of dreams. The pyramid. The statues of the twin deities and watching that young girl fall to her knees in prayer. Going to bed in the appartment. Then the horrible images of the next days. Things he never wanted to see again, but they came back. They haunted him like ghosts of some terrible origin. The dream, Bowser knew, as always, would fade to black, and he would wake up. but it blurred to gray. He saw a human kissing a pokemon, it had to be a charizard. He saw link, battered and bruised, laying on a rooftop. He saw the shadowy figure of a dragon wielding a sword and a shield. He saw Gannondorf, rising from the dead. He saw Mario killing Luigi. He saw a boy, with dark green hair and eyes with red irises. The boy was wearing a cowboy hat, and a sword sheathed on his belt. The kid suddenly doubled over, and in a flash of light, changed. He became taller, and his hair grew. It was white, with streaks of blood red. He laughed wickedly, and lashed out. Bowser tried to wake up, but something held him fast. He started swirling backwards. The motor cycle accident. Being crowned king of koopas. The summer where he first loved a girl. the slaughter of his parents. the first time he met ricky, his best friend, the kangaroo. Things melted to a blur. All was black, and he tried to claw his way out. He kept pulling himself upwards, but he could not move anywhere. A voice thundered in his head. "Go to the Fortune Teller. She sees all, and will tell all." It took every ounce of energy in him to keep from waking up screaming.

Super Smash Brothers Open Mic Night 2

Peach was awoken with the sudden jerking awake of bowser. She turned to him, "What's wrong?"

Bowser got out of bed and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

"Nothing. I'll be back in a while, I have some business to take care of. I'll be back by noon, don't worry."

"Honey, it's 3 AM! Is it really that important, that it must be done now?"

"Yes. It is."

"Then go. I'll have lunch ready by then."

Bowser rode out of the city, away from his apartment building, the one he owned, along with the new park across the street. The old warehouse that had been where they had found the portal, and ricky had punched in the wall. He had it torn down, and a beautiful park had grown in its place. The Oaks and Maples and Birches and so many other trees that had become full grown there, had been there less than a year. But, by a White wizard's magic, the trees now towered above the streets, almost as high as the surrounding buildings. the full moon's light danced in the leaves, giving the park a surreal atmosphere. He rode out towards the city limits. He found every gypsy and mystic he could. They all spoke the same. "find the girl with the godesses' eyes. She sees all, tells all. Seek her, you know her." Bowser rode north, towards kakariko city, (no place stays a small town after several centuries) seeking someone he barely knew, but her eyes gave away that she was the one he wanted to find. Zavier, the White Wizard, the girl who had fallen to her knees. She was in the dream.

Peach picked up the phone once bowser had left. She knew something was going wrong, and she hoped to god ricky the kangaroo could help her. He'd been there that night, he always knew what he was doing. She didn't want to have to ever use a shotgun again, but if he couldn't help, she would set everything straight at any cost.

"Hello?"

"Malon! where's ricky? Something's Wrong."

Ricky picked up the phone. "Malon, hang up. I need to talk to her, alone. This is important."

Malon, as she hung up the phone, slipped up to ricky's room and listened by the door.

"Peach, bowser is…well, I'm sure you remember what tonight is."

He put the phone on speakerphone. He was more comfortable that way, and he knew malon was listening. They couldn't hide anything from each other.

"No, I don't. it's June 23, nothing special, nothing new."

"I would hope you remember."

"Truly, Ricky, I don't want this bullshit. Tell me."

"It was 2 years ago. I'm sure you can recall the night. Two years ago, there was a driveby. You left after mario got in a fight with bowser. It was 2 years ago I watched someone I'd known for a long time run a sword through his own heart. Today is the second year after that Open Mic Night. Kirby is holding another one. He figures the only way to move on is to do it again. It'll be much more open this time. Check your mail, there should be an invite."

There was a rustling of papers, and then silence. "It's been opened. But that isn't it, that can't be why he jus…"

"You and I know he's been through hell and back more times than any of us. He's just Mr. Brightside. He'll shake it off. He can't move past it though. He doesn't say it, but I can see it in his eyes, his actions, in everything. There was a reason he had that warehouse leveled. He built a park there, and he loves it. That place is his way of coping with pain. Where did he go?"

"He left, headed south. He said he'd be back by noon, but he woke and left around 3."

Malon shuddered. She remembered what had happened 2 years ago, too. But she was attacked, at that same ungodly hour, by Gannondorf's phantom. He had been killed earlier that evening, but had laid sinister plans for her demise. The boy she loved, Dark Link, had been killed, too, but he had become the angel of death, and saved her. But she had lost him, and everything had changed. She always had Ricky as a friend, but then—She shook it off. A master of black magic, or a lead guitarist, should never let these things get the best of her. She turned back to the conversation.

"Fox is alive, Zavier had brought him back, and he's really turned around. There really aren't any threats left from tha---"

"Damn it, Ricky! He wouldn't just bolt for no reason. I've got a feeling it's link he may go after. It was Bowser who found everything out."

"There may be some other things, but right now, we need sleep. Tell you what, Malon and I will come for lunch. We'll talk then."

"'Kay."

Ricky hung up. Malon opened the door. "Malon, I—"

"We'll meet her. I have to get together with the old band at 3, so we need to leave by then."

Samus rose from bed, doing her best not to wake Ridley. She had to leave for duty. She served in the Royal police force of hyrule now, and along with her partner, a Tiger, had fought crime, solved mysteries, and even once saved the world. Her partner's name was Richard Finch. Fox worked on the force, but he was a loner. He took care of things his own way. As she got dressed, she looked down the hall. Hanging in her office, unused in years was the chozo suit. The suit of armor that had protected her, been her weapon, and been her ally for years of bounty hunting. She gazed on it, then left hurriedly. She had no time. She knew what tonight was, and she knew what bowser intended to do tonight, unaware of his searching for the Fortune Teller. She knew he would go after the man who had made him miserable. And it wasn't Mario.

Fox stood atop the building, looking across the skyline of Kakariko City. It had been two long years ago. He had died, killed without a trial, for a murder he had been forced to commit. He had been a pawn, unable to control his fate. He had been ressurected, by a girl with purple eyes. She was a White Wizard, a girl named Zavier. She had brought link back, and Zelda. Poor Zelda, he thought. She didn't deserve to die. Something moved from one roof to another in the distance. Red eyes, glowing, looked in his direction. They seemed to be scanning the city. Fox glared at the silhouette. It had been almost three years since falco, his best friend, had been killed. It gave him a drive in life, after leaving the service, trying to avenge Falco's death. He had spent a long time searching, and now, he had found him. he pulled out his phone and called. "Richard? I found him. Yeah, him. I know it's him, there's no denying it. It's time."

Richard Finch sighed as he put down the phone. He grabbed the keys, and as he drove, he thought of what the day would be like. He always had helped fox try to catch this mystery murderer. Each time, it had been a false lead, or maybe someother villain. But tonight was different, he could feel it. He sighed, and pulled into the station. Samus was already there, with fox. "He's headed south, towards the park, and Kirby's…bar…" Fox trailed off, and darted to his ship. He flew off, and Samus and Finch followed suit.

The telephone rang loudly, in Ricky's ear. It wasn't as if he had fallen asleep. He was afraid of what could drive Bowser out of his home, with barely a word to the girl he loved. Everything seemed to be thrown into chaos, everything was stirring.

"Hello? Wh—you are speaking to him…Yes, I worked on that experi…rampage? Who? It isn't, is it….God. I'll be there." He gazed at the clock. It was 4 0'clock. "Keep it brief."

Malon rolled over, gazing at ricky from the bed.

"I have to leave, I'll explain at lunch."

Zelda and Link slept peacefully, oblivious to the events to come.

Bowser rode swiftly. He had asked where he could find her, and had been told directly to the park. Everything was converging in on that 3 sets of land again. The appartment building, the park, the bar.

Every one of them attended that open mic night, save Richard. They had come, thinking it would be a well-spent night. But things went wrong. People died, others trapped, in a world of daydreams and nightmares. It ended, but the suffering didn't. Now, 2 years down the road, things have changed greatly. As another open mic night is prepared, things begin to stir. They thought it could just be a normal night.

But that small bar that kirby owns still stands….

Evil still lives on…….


End file.
